Tears of Forever
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: A warning from Kikyo in a dream let's Inuyasha know that betrayal is going to happen. Naraku has a new plan to get what he wants and the target is Kagome. How far will Kagome's friends go to get to Naraku? KagomeInuyasha


**Prologue**

Inuyasha sat in the grass, the cool October air blowing in a small breeze. Kikyo sat across from him, and her face showed no emotion. Inuyasha knew that something must be on her mind and was dying to know what it was. Why else would she have called him here? Maybe this whole thing was just a set up and she had taken sides with Naraku or maybe she had decided to join his little group and help defeat him. _Don't get your hopes up, _He thought grimly.

Kikyo had wanted to kill Inuyasha ever since they had been fooled into destroying each other fifty years ago. Her soul is burning with hate and betrayal, and she will not be able to pass on until he's dead.

"Inuyasha," She said slowly. "Do you ever think about what happened?"

Inuyasha turned his head towards her and nodded. "It's a hard thing to forget about," He said honestly, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Kikyo sighed and kept her eyes trained to the ground. "What I mean is," She said and her tone showed this was hard for her to say. "Do you ever think of me?" There was a long pause as she decided whether to go on or not. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if you would have become a human? If we would have…" She shook her head, choosing not to finish her sentence. "What if you would have never met Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away from her, also having difficulty talking face to face. "Sometimes," He answered quietly. "And if I had never met Kagome…" Her happy face appeared in his mind, giving a smile that always seemed to make him happy. _What would life be like without her? _He thought in complete wonder. The Kagome in his mind giggled, and Inuyasha found himself at a loss of words.

"You love her, do you not?" Asked Kikyo, sounding incredibly bitter. "Are you also planning on betraying her?" She looked Inuyasha strait on with a glare full of hate. "Tell me…Will you break this young woman's heart the way you did mine?"

Inuyasha's heart was pained with guilt. He didn't know how to respond to that either. He had never intended for anything to happen to him and Kikyo, yet Kikyo had ended up dying and he had been bound to that tree. What if something happened to Kagome? What if Naraku found someway to mess this up for both of them? What if Kagome was killed just as Kikyo was?

"You seem troubled," Kikyo said. "Yet, you have not even witnessed real trouble. You shall be blind to it until it is much too late. Do not be the blind one Inuyasha, keep your eyes open." And with that, Kikyo ran her hand along Inuyasha's face. "That kiss we shared left me wishing for more. Let's not let that be our last one." She leaned towards him and her lips softly touched his.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to the sunny sky above him. Birds were chirping and it looked like a perfect day. He could hear Kagome and Kaede talking about Naraku and where he was hiding this time.

Kagome walked up to him and gave a cheerful smile. "Hey sleepyhead," She said happily. "I haven't seen you sleep that well for a really long time. Good dream?" She patted his shoulder and began to walk in the other direction. Inuyasha's hand shot out and grabbed her's though, stopping her from going any farther. "Inuyasha…" She said, blushing. "Is something wrong?"

Before Kagome knew what was happening, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "I would never betray you, Kagome," He said firmly with a tint of fear. "Never."

Kagome searched her mind for some sort of meaning to what he was saying but didn't have a clue. "I know that," She said, sounding worried. "Why are you telling me this?"

Inuyasha held her tighter. "I just want you to know," He said and let her go.

Kagome stared at the expression on his face; it was full of sadness and guilt. She grabbed his hand and held it, still looking him strait on. "Oh, Inuyasha…" She mumbled quietly. _What are you thinking about?_

**(Okay, I've wanted to actually write an Inuyasha fic for awhile now and I've finally got around to starting it. I know this is really short but it's just a prologue so I don't think it matters too much. My chapters are going to be a lot longer. Well, you guys let me know if I should continue this or not.)**


End file.
